the_elven_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rea Angelway
“Yes, your Majesty. I’m Rea Angelway of Sunflower Cove.” -Rea meeting the King and Queen for the first time. Background Rea is a peasant elf, who grew up in Sunflower Cove in the Season of Summer. Her parents, Bellend and Maristelle, and brother, Lerem , died when she was fourteen, so she had to raise herself. She loves to read books and spends lots of time with her best friend, Kip, who lives in Alpine Grove. Appearance and Personality Rea has beautiful red hair and sparkling green eyes. She usually wears a tunic and pants, but when she moves to the Summer Palace she is informed to wear green training uniforms, and dresses in the colors of blue and green. Rea loves to read, mostly classic Elven literature. She can be found snuggled up under covers and pillows in a bay window with a book in her hand. She also loves to stargaze and find the constellations in the sky. Her mother, Maristelle , had been one of the Keepers of the Stars, so she shared her love for space with her daughter. Rea's favorite constellation is the Eagle. Since Rea's father had been a soldier for King Ray's army when he was still alive he had taught Rea how to defend herself. Therefore, she can handle a sword really well. When she first attended training at the Summer Palace she was given a sword and took Princess Starlaya out immediately. That is uncommon because the princess is really good. Rea also uses a dagger. Relationships Rea grew up with her best friend, Kip Woodbury, who is there for her through thick and thin. They like to solve each other's problems and help each other out. When Rea moves to the Summer Palace she meets Resin Flowerbow from Spring and they immediately become friends. Rea soon learns that Resin has a boyfriend, who was once just Resin's best friend. Resin implies that Rea and Kip will probably end up to be something much more in the future. Although, Rea doesn't agree. Rainy Dripperdrop isn't easy for anyone to get along with and right from the beginning, she and Rea did not get along. They always tease each other and put one another down. Even though they're trainees and work together, they are considered frenemies. Rea meets the royal family when she moves to Summer Valley, but she did not expect to find the prince attracted to her. At first they don't get along very well. They end up reconciling and Rea asks him to do her favor. Prince Aster does, but something comes between them again. Their relationship is a will-they-won't-they-be-friends. Rea's House Rea Angelway lives on the Northwest side of Sunflower Cove in her little house up above in the trees. It is a very cozy house for an elf like Rea. Rea's Room "At last, Magna opened a yellow door with a sun on it to Rea’s room and Rea walked in to find a surprise. The whole room was decorated according to the things she was interested in. There were several bookshelves that lined the walls filled with Elven classics she had loved to read while growing up. There was a great big fireplace made out of all kinds of jewels that sat across from her blue canopy bed. There were colorful lanterns that hung down from the jeweled ceiling, shining all kinds of different colors about the room. In a corner was a glass vanity with several sets of makeup Rea had never imagined there could be. There were boxes made entirely out of jewels that contained hats and jewelry and scarves and shoes. The closet happened to be ten feet long with one side containing exquisitely fancy dresses and the other consisting of training uniforms. The best part of the whole room was the long bay window with a padded yellow cushion and hundreds of soft pillows. It looked like the perfect place to settle down and read a book, or to look up at the stars through the available telescope." Quotes “A million books. Why, Kip, that’s more than the flowers in Sunflower Meadow combined.” “Oh, yes. It’s brought me many good memories over the years. Especially during the hard times.” ''(Rea talking about her favorite place to Kip.) ''“Through time the pain has healed some, but I don’t believe it’ll ever go away.” ''(Rea missing her deceased parents and brother.) ''“You’ve been working your whole life for this, Kip. You can’t just throw it away!” “You always make light of everything, Kip Woodbury and I admire you for that.” “You are truly amazing, Magna. I couldn’t have pulled this off without you.” ''(Thanking her maid, Magna, for dressing her up for the evening feast.) ''"Huh, I've never heard of it. I guess life in Sunflower Cove has sheltered me from the outside world." ''(Rea telling Magna she has never heard of a certain expression before.) ''“At least she’s resourceful." ''(Rea trying to make Rainy sound like an appealing person.) ''“No wonder you’re so grouchy all the time.” (Rea mumbling about Rainy.) “He’s right. If we are going to work like a team we need to act like one.” ''(Talking to all the recruits except for Shang.) ''“You are the most dullest person to ever lay eyes on!” ''(Rea speaking to Aster.) ''“No prince would ever spend his time reading books, or hang out with bitter women like Rainy!” ''(Rea speaking to Aster.) ''“Let me correct you on a few things. Only girls like to read and I dislike Rainy.” ''(Rainy speaking to Aster.) ''“Apparently you’re too dumb to understand.” ''(Rea speaking to Aster.) ''“Must she always throw herself on him?” (Rea talking about Rainy trying to attract Aster.) “I guess I shouldn’t have been so quick to say that you’re dumb to notice those kinds of things.” ''(Rea talking to Aster.) ''“You mean people like me? Peasants.” “I’m afraid I can’t live up to everyone’s expectations. I mean I’ve never used magic before, let alone witnessed it! I’m not even sure I can go on this mission.” “You’re talking like I’m some prophecy.” ''(Rea speaking to Aster.) ''“That’s what I’d like to understand, especially since you’re the one believing in me.” ''(Rea speaking to Aster.) ''“Is this why you’ve been nice to me?! So you could get me to kiss you?! To seduce me?! Well let me tell you something, Prince Aster, I’m not that kind of girl!” ''(Rea speaking to Aster.) ''“Ugh, he makes me want to hit something!” ''(Rea talking about Aster.) ''“Hopefully Rainy has turned into an ugly shark.” “Uh, let’s make Shang feel welcome, alright?” “It...was hard for me to come here...to leave my home and the life I know behind. I’m sure you think that’s silly, but surrounding myself with strangers has always been difficult. Of course, when I came here I knew it was for a purpose and the spectacle of the palace swept me off my feet, so that that feeling stirring in the pit of my stomach didn’t feel so awful. Then I met all of you. Your parents made me feel welcome and Magna and Resin became my newest friends. On the other hand, being around you royals makes me feel squeamish and intimidated. Even Rainy brings out feelings in me I didn’t know I could acquire. Well you know how hard it is to get along with her. I just...don’t know that I can handle myself in a crowd of more royals and hundreds of elves from different seasons. I’ve never been outside of Summer and I have trouble just accepting the fact that I have a newfound power and will be going on a dangerous mission to a land I’ve only heard of in stories. This is all so new to me, Aster. Elves and creatures all over are counting on me and my team to defeat something we aren’t even sure exists. That kind of pressure is almost unbearable.” “How can you believe in me when you hardly know me?” ''(Rea speaking to Aster.) ''“We’re not completely alone. There are crickets chirping in the grass, an owl hooting in that tree up above, and a couple of pixies peeking out from behind that bush over there.” ''(Rea speaking to Aster.) ''“Yes, I’m just not sure my idea is suited for you.” ''(Rea speaking to Aster.) ''“Ready as I’ll ever be.” “I’m from Sunflower Cove. It’s a small farming community close to the border of Coveria. I work as a picker in Sunflower Meadow and spend most of my free time checking out books at Pixie Library.” “Barkley’s right. We shouldn’t judge one another on where we come from or what we do. Those things make us who we are and if we are to work together, like Princess Starlaya says, than we have to accept each other as we are. Not for who we think we ought to be.” “Do you accept how he guides his kingdom?” ''(Rea speaking to Aster.) ''“Resin knows the royals of Spring?” “Resin added her share of the fun, too.” ''“Then why aren’t you being open to me?” ''(Rea speaking to Aster.) ''“I’m glad you’re here.” ''(Rea speaking to Kip.) Gallery Lord-of-the-Rings-Azaleas-Dolls.jpgpeasant.jpg Lord-of-the-Rings-Azaleas-Dolls.jpgReachamber.jpg Lord-of-the-Rings-Azaleas-Dolls.jpgReaballroom.jpg Lord-of-the-Rings-Azaleas-Dolls.jpgReaDining.jpg Lord-of-the-Rings-Azaleas-Dolls-0.jpg Lord-of-the-Rings-Azaleas-Dolls.jpg Category:Characters Category:Recruits